Kecleon (Pokémon)
|} Kecleon (Japanese: カクレオン Kakureon) is a introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Kecleon, along with and , was one of the first revealed, in early March 2001. Biology Kecleon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that is usually green. On either sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to its yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and it has yellow soles. It also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral. Kecleon is able to change the colors of its body at will, and is known for frequently using this ability to camouflage itself. However, it is unable to change the color of its red stripe. Its color also changes based on its mood and health, darkening in color with better health. By using camouflage to appear almost invisible, it can sneak up on prey and ensnare it with its long pink tongue. If unnoticed for too long though, it pouts and may never reveal itself. A purplish variant has been seen in the anime and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series; whether this is an example of it changing color or simply a different kind of Kecleon is unknown. This Pokémon lives in . In the anime Major appearances Two Kecleon debuted in The Kecleon Caper, making Kecleon the first Generation III Pokémon to appear in the anime. These Kecleon were owned by Madison and Alexa, who nicknamed them Reddy and Greeny. They tried to foil 's attempt to steal their owners' belongings. A Kecleon was one of the Pokémon that played hide-and-seek with and his friends in Pikachu's PikaBoo. However, Kecleon missed out on the excitement when a lawnmower was on the loose. It was eventually revealed to have not been found because it turned invisible, automatically declaring it the winner. A Kecleon appeared in Big Meowth, Little Dreams. It was stealing food to take to 's sick niece. used a Kecleon against 's Pikachu in the Silver Conference in Playing with Fire and Johto Photo Finish. It eventually lost to Pikachu's after an intense battle. Two Kecleon – one green, one purple – known as the Kecleon Brothers, appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, where all of their items had been bought out by Team Meanies. They made another appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. Angela used a Kecleon to train her team of ninjas in From Cradle to Save. Minor appearances A Kecleon appeared in Now That's Flower Power!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator. A 's Kecleon appeared in Pros and Con Artists. A Kecleon appeared in A Double Dilemma as a resident of North Petalburg. A 's Kecleon appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. A Kecleon appeared in One Big Happiny Family! in Jessie's fantasy. A Coordinator's Kecleon appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. A Kecleon appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Kecleon appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Kecleon appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!. A Kecleon appeared in Coming Back into the Cold!. A Kecleon appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Trainer's Kecleon appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries of its body.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kecleon debuted in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. a Kecleon in the Petalburg Woods with 's assistance in Tongue-Tied Kecleon. He cherishes him as his first Pokémon, like his game counterpart's . He is often used for maneuvers involving his long tongue, and is the first of the mainly-green wardrobe of Wally's team, joined by a , , and the given by Norman. An Ally Kecleon appeared to help a Totem fight against in PASM14. Pokédex entries }} }} In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Two Kecleon appear in Goodbye to a Peaceful Village!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Kecleon appeared in Clefairy Becomes A Billionaire?! of the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga. A Kecleon appeared in Pokémon New Year. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Haidoru has a Kecleon which served as his partner Pokémon. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Kecleon has the first Bonus Field on the Ruby Field. It will turn invisible, though a Devon Scope can be knocked out of the tree to make it visible for a short time. Kecleon must be knocked over and then hit with the ball ten times in two minutes to win the round. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series: Two Kecleon; an older purple Kecleon and a younger green Kecleon, run Kecleon Shop, a shop in the game's town settlement. Kecleon may also run shops in dungeons. They are normally courteous, but shoplifting will result in multiple high level wild Kecleon appearing to attack the player. From the WiiWare games and on, only the younger Kecleon is running the shop. Pokédex entries at will to blend in with its surroundings. There is one exception - this Pokémon can't change the zigzag pattern on its belly.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , and }} , , , , and }} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Normal)}} , , , , , Lavaridge Town , Mossdeep City (Space Center) }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mt. Snowfall}} |t=fff|area=Forest (Both Fields)}} |area=Huge Storage 3, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Kecleon Shops in dungeons}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |link=PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond|area=Cove Area}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |link=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity|area=Kecleon Shops in dungeons}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |link=Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon|area=Kecleon Shops in dungeons}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Due to its Abilities, this Pokémon will change its type throughout the battle, thus changing its weaknesses. For instance, if hit by or when using a Fighting-type move, it will become more vulnerable to a Psychic-type attack and more resistant to a Dark-type attack if either is used next. Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| }} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Colosseum and XD sprites Trivia * Kecleon is the hardest Pokémon to recruit in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, with a base recruit rate of -33.9%. It can only be recruited if the player is level 90 or higher, and if they are holding a Friend Bow. Even after all this, Kecleon's recruit rate is only 0.1%. Requirements changed in Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky; the player must instead be at level 99, while holding a Golden Mask with the "Fast Friend" IQ skill; these requirements come in conjunction with its base recruit rate decreasing to -49.5%. * The internal files for Pokémon Colosseum lists Kecleon as being meant to be a Shadow Pokémon multiple times. Origin Kecleon is based on a , most likely the . Name origin Kecleon and Kakureon may be a combination of 隠れる kakureru (to hide) and . In other languages and ''chameleon |fr=Kecleon|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Kecleon|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kecleon|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Kecleon|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=켈리몬 Kelimon (숨을래몬 Sum'eullaemon )|komeaning=Possibly from color and chameleon (A play on and chameleon) |zh_cmn=變隱龍 / 变隐龙 Biānyǐnlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=केकलियन Kecleon|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Kecleon es:Kecleon fr:Kecleon it:Kecleon ja:カクレオン zh:变隐龙